


Пока не грянет гром

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 10:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: Предотвратили Апокалипсис, значит? Что ж, вы ещё не видели судебную систему Ада.





	Пока не грянет гром

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hammer to Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/629344) by [marksist (Marks)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marks/pseuds/marksist). 



> Разрешение получено.  
> От автора: вдохновлено песней Queen "Hammer to Fall" (само собой)

— КРОУЛИ.  
Азирафель уставился на магнитолу «бентли».  
— Дорогой мой, фонограф знает твоё имя?  
— Ага, — рассеянно отозвался Кроули, — и его зовут Фредди Меркьюри.  
Рассеяно — потому что пытался вспомнить, обращались ли к нему хоть раз из Преисподней, когда ангел был поблизости. Он склонялся к тому, что нет. Это ведь как впустить врага прогуляться по твоему секретному бункеру. Не то чтобы у них имелся секретный бункер, по крайней мере, насколько было известно Кроули.  
— КРОУЛИ, — не сдавался Фредди Меркьюри[1].  
— Берегись! — взволнованно крикнул Азирафель. Дорога внезапно выпрямилась, сузилась и обзавелась каймой деревьев по обеим сторонам. Видимо, работа Азирафеля; Кроули, как правило, не заморачивался клумбами.  
— МЫ ЗНАЕМ, ЧТО АНГЕЛ С ТОБОЙ.  
— О боже, — произнёс Азирафель. Реакция Кроули была куда красочнее.  
— КРОУЛИ! ОТВЕЧАЙ.  
Он вздохнул.  
— Готов, Фредди.  
— ВАМ ОБОИМ НУЖНО ЯВИТЬСЯ НА СОВМЕСТНОЕ СЛУШАНИЕ, ПОСВЯЩЁННОЕ НЕДАВНИМ СОБЫТИЯМ.  
Недавним событиям. Да бог... кхм, чёрт побери.  
— Куда? — это был важный вопрос: его костюм так себе смотрелся бы на фоне арф и всяких там эфирных созданий.  
— ВНИЗ, КОНЕЧНО.  
— Быть такого не может, — пролепетал Азирафель. — Я не просто так избежал Падения, и не намерен осквернять мои...  
— РАЙ СОГЛАСИЛСЯ НА ЭТО. ТЕБЕ ВЫДАДУТ ПРЕДСТАВИТЕЛЯ. И, КРОМЕ ТОГО, РАЗВЕ ЗЕМЛЯ УЖЕ НЕ ОСКВЕРНИЛА ТЕБЯ В ДОСТАТОЧНОЙ МЕРЕ?  
Кроули, потянувшись, похлопал Азирафеля по колену.  
— Знаешь, ангел, Фредди дело говорит.  
Азирафель хмыкнул и задрал нос. Наградив Кроули таким взглядом, будто тот предложил ему ввести обычные часы работы для книжного магазина.  
— И когда начало? — Кроули постарался заставить свой голос прозвучать спокойно. Нет, минуточку. Кроули и так был спокоен[2].  
— СЕЙЧАС.  
— Ой, бл...  
Кроули и Азирафеля выдернуло из реальности, и «бентли» врезался в пышнейшее, зеленейшее в мире дерево, которого ещё час назад не существовало.

\--

Судебная система в Аду была похожа на судебные системы практически везде. Барристеры, судьи, горы бумаг и бюрократических заморочек. Были даже свои адвокаты-стервятники, хотя на самом деле это были просто демоны, кружившиеся над другими демонами с резким стервятническим клёкотом.  
По мнению Кроули, Ад обычно был довольно скучным местечком.  
Но сегодняшний день был далеко не обычным.

\--

— Привет, Азирафель, — архангел Михаил степенно двинулся им навстречу, вцепившись в свои ангельские ниспадающие одеяния.  
Азирафель улыбнулся в ответ, но Кроули видел, что это была вымученная улыбка, что появлялась на лице Азирафеля, когда какая-нибудь мамаша при нём позволяла ребёнку с вымазанными шоколадом руками хватать книги.  
— Небеса назначили тебя моим представителем?  
— Кого же ещё?  
— Кого же ещё, действительно, — Азирафель потёр глаза. — Защитник.  
— Во плоти. Ну, относительно, — Михаил склонил голову и огляделся. — Боже, и вот в эту помойку Самаэль хотел меня затащить? Счастье, что Господь возлюбил меня больше всех и спас от Падения. О, привет, Кроули. Не заметил тебя.  
Кроули зашипел. Может, Ад и был помойкой, но это была _его_ помойка.  
— С каких пор у тебя американский акцент? — с плохо скрываемым отвращением поинтересовался Азирафель.  
— А с каких пор у тебя — британский? — что ж, одно очко Защитнику. — Зачем вообще говорить по-английски?  
Михаил разразился очень быстрой речью, состоящей из высоких взвизгиваний и щелчков. Он ткнул пальцем в Азирафеля, и щелчки зазвучали гневно. Азирафель затрещал и завизжал в ответ, пожал плечами.  
Кроули заткнул уши.  
— Может, хватит?  
— Что? Ты тоже говоришь по-ангельски.  
— Да, но вы похожи на дельфинов, объевшихся амфетамина.  
— Чего объевшихся?.. — растерялся Азирафель.  
— СЛУШАНИЕ НАЧИНАЕТСЯ, — внезапно возвестил голос в голове Кроули. Его передёрнуло. Это было ещё хуже, чем в тот раз, когда к нему обратились через громкоговорители в «Марк энд Спенсерс». Конечно, никто больше этого не слышал, но Кроули, вероятно, выглядел как идиот, ругаясь и размахивая руками посреди отдела мужской одежды.  
— АЗИРАФЕЛЯ, АНГЕЛА НЕБЕС, ПРЕДСТАВЛЯЕТ АРХАНГЕЛ МИХАИЛ, ЗАЩИТНИК НАРОДА ИЗРАИЛЯ, ГЛАВА СВЯТОГО ВОИНСТВА, ПРЕДВОДИТЕЛЬ СВЕТА, СТРАЖ РАЯ, АНГЕЛ МИЛОСЕРДИЯ И ТЕРПИМОСТИ...  
— Специально сказал все свои титулы назвать? — прошипел Кроули, пока голос в их головах продолжал перечисление.  
Михаил пожал плечами.  
— Просто дал им свою визитку.  
— ...ЭСКВАЙР.  
Кроули поднял руку.  
— И кто защищает меня?  
— НИКТО. В АДУ ЕСТЬ ТОЛЬКО ОБВИНИТЕЛИ.  
— Ну конечно, — сухо отозвался Кроули.  
— ОБВИНЯЕТСЯ КРОУЛИ, ДЕМОН АДА И БЫВШИЙ АНГЕЛ, В СЛЕДУЮЩЕМ...  
— Эта волынка надолго, — вздохнул Кроули.  
— УНИЧТОЖЕНИЕ ОДНОГО КНЯЗЯ АДА.  
— Уничтожение — слишком громко сказано. Скорее убийство из милосердия.[3]  
— ПРЕДОТВРАЩЕНИЕ ОДНОГО АПОКАЛИПСИСА.  
— Ну, это скорее к мальчишке. А мы просто успели занять места в первом ряду, верно? — Кроули толкнул Азирафеля локтем в бок; тот бросил на него выразительный взгляд, но всё же кивнул.  
— ВМЕШАТЕЛЬСТВО В ПРЕДОПРЕДЕЛЁННОЕ ВОСПИТАНИЕ АНТИХРИСТА.  
— Мы не вмешивались! Вообще не вмешивались! — крикнул Кроули, ощущая острое желание замахать руками, словно взбалмошный покупатель в супермаркете. — В этом и проблема!  
— ФОРМИРОВАНИЕ ДОГОВОРЁННОСТИ С ВРАГОМ.  
— Гхм. Ну. Насчёт этого...  
— СОЗНАТЕЛЬНОЕ ЗАТАИВАНИЕ ПОХОТЛИВЫХ МЫСЛЕЙ О ВРАГЕ.  
У Кроули отвисла челюсть, и он ударил себя по голове. Может, если постучать хорошенько, ему удастся выбить эти слова из своей памяти, из всеобщей памяти. Как он мог забыть, что в его разум могут заглянуть в любую минуту? Наверное, он заслужил это, возомнив, будто обладает свободой воли. Кроули снова ударил себя.  
Азирафель перехватил его руку и потянул вниз. Он не выглядел разгневанным — может, удивлённым, но не разгневанным — и _внимательно_ смотрел на Кроули. Это нервировало.  
— Ну, в самом деле, дорогой мой, — наконец произнёс Азирафель.  
Кроули хотелось провалиться сквозь землю, хотя он знал, что это не поможет, он лишь окажется на шестом круге — с бухгалтерским учётом.  
— ПО РАЗМЫШЛЕНИИ БЫЛО РЕШЕНО, ЧТО ЭТОТ ФАКТ ЗАСЛУЖИВАЕТ НЕ НАКАЗАНИЯ, А ПООЩРЕНИЯ, ПОСКОЛЬКУ ПОХОТЬ ЯВЛЯЕТСЯ ГРЕХОМ, И, БУДУЧИ НАПРАВЛЕННОЙ НА НЕБЕСНОЕ СОЗДАНИЕ, ПОЛНОСТЬЮ ВПИСЫВАЕТСЯ В МИССИЮ АДА.  
— Тогда зачем вообще об этом говорить? — простонал Кроули.  
— ЧТОБЫ ОПОЗОРИТЬ ТЕБЯ, РАЗУМЕЕТСЯ.  
— Разумеется! — он закрыл лицо руками.  
— АЗИРАФЕЛЬ, АНГЕЛ НЕБЕСНЫЙ, ТЫ ОБВИНЯЕШЬСЯ В СЛЕДУЮЩИХ ПРЕСТУПЛЕНИЯХ. ПРЕДОВРАЩЕНИЕ ОДНОГО АПОКАЛИПСИСА. ВМЕШАТЕЛЬСТВО В ПРЕДОПРЕДЕЛЁННОЕ ВОСПИТАНИЕ АНТИХРИСТА. ФОРМИРОВАНИЕ ДОГОВОРЁННОСТИ С ВРАГОМ.  
— Звучит как-то знакомо, — пробормотал в ладони Кроули.  
— СОЗНАТЕЛЬНОЕ ЗАТАИВАНИЕ ПОХОТЛИВЫХ МЫСЛЕЙ О ВРАГЕ. И ПОСКОЛЬКУ ТЫ НЕБЕСНОЕ СОЗДАНИЕ, ЭТО СЧИТАЕТСЯ.  
Кроули поднял голову и посмотрел на Азирафеля. Азирафель посмотрел на своего представителя.  
— Я думал, ты должен меня защищать!  
— То есть, ты ничего из этого не делал? — поинтересовался Михаил.  
Азирафель закусил губу.  
— Ну...  
Два очка Защитнику.  
— ЦЕЛЬ СЛУШАНИЯ — НЕ ОПРЕДЕЛИТЬ ВАШУ ВИНУ, ИБО У НАС ХВАТАЕТ ДОКАЗАТЕЛЬСТВ ТОГО, ЧТО ВЫ ОБА ВИНОВНЫ. МЫ ЗДЕСЬ, ЧТОБЫ ОПРЕДЕЛИТЬ ВАШЕ НАКАЗАНИЕ.  
— Кхм, — встрял Кроули, — наши искренние извинения не помогут?  
— НЕТ.  
— Так и думал, — он пожал плечами, переглянувшись с Азирафелем, тот повторил его жест. Вот и всё; им конец.  
Минула секунда.  
— РАЙ И АД ПРИШЛИ К СОГЛАШЕНИЮ: ПОСКОЛЬКУ ВЫ ОБА ТАК ПРИВЯЗАНЫ К ЧЕЛОВЕЧЕСТВУ И ЗЕМЛЕ, ВЫ ПРОЖИВЁТЕ ТАМ ОБЫЧНУЮ ЧЕЛОВЕЧЕСКУЮ ЖИЗНЬ. НОВОЕ СЛУШАНИЕ СОСТОИТСЯ ПО ИСТЕЧЕНИИ ВАШЕГО СРОКА.  
Азирафель выглядел, за неимением лучшего слова, ошеломлённым. Кроули и сам был ошеломлён донельзя.  
Человеческая жизнь. Никаких чудес. Никаких забав с телешоу или руководствами к компьютеру. Настоящая, безусловная человечность, со всем сопутствующим ей бардаком. Но, по крайней мере, он не превратился в демоническую лужу, как Лигур.  
— КРОУЛИ, ТЕБЕ ПОВЕЗЛО, ЧТО У АНГЕЛА БЫЛ ПРЕДСТАВИТЕЛЬ.  
— Неужели? — слабо отозвался Кроули, глядя на Михаила, который одарил его широкой улыбкой.  
— ДА. МЫ ХОТЕЛИ МЕДЛЕННО ВЫРВАТЬ ВАМ ВСЕ НОГТИ НА НОГАХ...  
Ну, это было бы не так уж скверно.  
— ...И НАВЕЧНО ИЗГНАТЬ В ВИСКОНСИН.  
Кроули передёрнуло. Слава небесным адвокатам.

\--

Они вновь возникли в реальности и обнаружили, что находятся в квартире Кроули. «Бентли» был припаркован снаружи; несомненно, работа архангела.  
Кроули стянул с лица солнцезащитные очки и прищурился. Он чувствовал, как в груди бьётся сердце, и к этой штуке с дыханием надо будет привыкнуть. Но могло быть и хуже.  
Должно было быть хуже, на самом деле. И некоторые новые откровения[4] заслуживали внимания.  
Приблизившись к Азирафелю, Кроули обнял его за талию.  
— Эй, ангел, знаешь, раз уж мы люди, _затаивать_ похотливые мысли о враге уже не обязательно.  
— О боже, — выдохнул Азирафель. Кроули ухмыльнулся. — ...я выпил слишком много чая утром. Где у тебя уборная?  
Азирафель поковылял в коридор, и Кроули всерьёз задумался, насколько плох был бы вариант с Висконсином.

\--

[1] — Не настоящий Фредди Меркьюри.  
[2] — Нет, не был.  
[3] — Милосердия для Кроули, конечно. Превратиться в лужу — не самый приятный в мире опыт.  
[4] — Не в библейском смысле — разве что у вас развратный ум. Какой абсолютно точно был у Кроули.


End file.
